One I've Learned To Love
by Hanagasaku
Summary: As the heir of Kashino General Hospital Kashino Makoto the blunt rude guy who is known to make girls cry starts to slowly fall in love with the one and only clumsy optimistic Amano Ichigo without even him realizing it. Will he end up falling for the glutton or will there be a change of events?
1. member 4

**Me: Hello I'm back with another story**** umm... so this is a multi-chaptered story which is in _Kashino's point of view_ so i hope you'll like it or even better love it and if you want to know what this is about keep reading anyway ****maybe not so :D coz it sucks but anyway hope you love it and you can understand the story coz my ideas are everywhere thats what everyone says teachers ,mom, everyone in advanced sorry for the wrong spelling coz I suck at that too...okay so english is not my favorite subject that has been established so I know you're wondering when I would stop umm talking so ya i will shut up, so read and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own yumeiro patissierie**

* * *

_Nobody knows how I feel. Nobody I can reciprocate my feelings with. No one even to sees who I really am nobody has ever made me smile ever since I was a kid no _

_one. But one day maybe just one day someone will..._

It was the usual Friday morning, everyone was walking and talking in the busy hallway,nothing new really.

I'm Kashino Makoto the so-called 'chocolate sweet prince' I'm only 14 years sucks even more is that since my parents are the owner of Kashino General Hospital which makes me more umm... whats the term oh yeah famous than the other two sweet princes not that I want to be more famous than the other two but I am and I can't do anything about it.

No body understands me, they only want to be friends with me because of my parents stupid job. Sometimes I wonder how it would be if my parents weren't that rich. But at least I have friends like Hanabusa and Andou they been there for me ever since,even with my stubborn and blunt attitude they still seem to be there for me. But that does not change anything.

"Ma-ko-to" suddenly somebody interrupts my thoughts I hear my name with a laugh in a really irritating way which causes chills that I feel every time I hear that voice crawl down my spine which eventually causes me to freeze and when I look back its no other than her...Miya among all the fangirls she is the worst I freeze she jumps on me and starts...yuck even the thought of it gets me grossed out as soon as she is finished harassing me she didn't actually stop Andou and Hanabusa tried to get her off me I'll just repeat the key word TRIED, it did not work koshiro-san was too glued to me the only time when she got out was probably after 20mins. according to Andou, when the other crazy fangirls grabbed her I let out a sigh of relief, I don't think I could ever be more thankful to those crazy girls then I am now, but I am glad that it is over since it seemed like centuries to get her of me.

In about 5mins. after that the bell rang "maa-kun Hanabusa don't you think we should get going now" asked Andou since I was chatting with Hanabusa "come on let's go "I said as we walked to our respective entered class all the people were staring at me including boys, I how annoying is can't people stop referring to me as to the heir to Kashino General Hospital?Sometimes when I'm new at school I would just want to introduce myself without saying my last name.

Another 5mins. passed and people were still staring at me sadly but as I gave them my sadistic glare which in other words meant I'm tired of people starring at me and thats when everyone kept their eyes of me, finally what took them so long. After all that staring and glaring Andou and I went to our was just me and andou since Hanbusa was in an another class.

While we were talking we heard whispers around the room "yeah they said that there was going to be a new student they said she was scouted by Henri-sensei" said one girl "really so she must be very good"said the other I heard them not because I wanted to its just because they did not know how to whisper a new student if she is as good as they say she is she would be joining Group... ugh I wish she is not as good as she is coz if not she would be part of group A or even better I wish she is not in our class at all.

After a few mins. of chatting sensei she finally finished discussing we all left.

Most of us rushed to the cafeteria while some went to Salon de Marie since it was lunch, while Andou saved a table for us.

While I was getting my lunch and when I was walking up the stairs alone just walking normally like the normal boy that I am and all of a sudden a girl fell down the stairs and since my first instinct was to save her I did and she landed on me and my bum hit the floor "heavy" was all i could say with a slightly irritated tone at the moment I could say and feel that everyone was looking at us but I did not care i'm used to the stares anyway.

All of a sudden the girl jumped up and was bright red and said "sorry and thank you for saving me from falling by the way my name is Ichigo, Amano Ichigo"as she held out her hand for me to shake"Kashino Makoto. So you are the new transfer student everyone has been talking about?"I asked as I ignored the hand and stood up "yup" she said after that I just walked but I stopped walking when she said "so are you the heir to Kashino General Hospital ?" "yup like it matters" I answered seems like she has found my weakness so she ignored my comment and changed the topic since she seems to have gotten that I was sensitive when it comes to that topic "sorry about the falling thing by the way force of habit" she said while she smiled as her big brown beautiful eyes stared at mine wait what am I thinking ?!

"Anyway don't you think you need to diet I mean you way a ton" I said just so I could get that thought of my head and so I could still be me,but she really was heavy though a lot more than she looks."Urusai" she screamed "I mean your just some mean spoiled rich kid who only cares about himself and takes advantages because his parents are rich and the head of a company" she added "wow so this is how you treat a guy who saved your butt?" I said with a little smirk showing on my face as I left without waiting for a response with an emotionless face on but inside I was pissed of because of the way she said that I was taking advantage of my parents I mean who was she to say that she does not even know me and she has the right to speak about that when?For a moment there I thought she was different.

As I reached the table Hanabusa just arrived and Andou was already there and I had my normal emotionless face back on"Hey Kashino I hope you don't mind but someone is eating with us today"Hanabusa said "I met her in class she is new" I wonder if she is that Amano girl I hope she is not though because we had an an awful encounter but I hope that girl is not a fangirl.

"Wow Hanabusa seems like you picked up another one of those girls what did you use as bait?"I asked "nothing actually this time it was me who offered I really like this girl she's...she's different, but as a friend." he said with a light shade of pink shown on his cheeks in other words rose boy was blushing in other words he was telling the truth no girl had made him blush before, so it definitely is not Amano "oh so hanabusa has got a little crush" I teased "it's not really a crush more like admired and I barely know I can assure you she is not a fan girl thats why I admire her." was all he said but before I could do anything Andou stopped me "well I can't wait to meet her" oh great now I feel like a parent meeting my sons girlfriend when in fact I'm just meeting my best friends friend.

"Hi Hanabusa sorry I took so long" said a girl from behind me wait that voice it sounds so familiar except it did not sound as nervous or as aggravated as it did before and thats when I look up to check who it was I was shocked for a moment which is why the name "amano?" slipped out of my mouth which caused confusion to Hanabusa and a bit to andou too.

Both andou and hanabusa were staring at us "long story short this pig's clumsiness led to our encounter" I said with that with a cold emotionless face on my face "don't say that maa-kun don't be mean, by the way i'm sennosuke andou" he said trying to be courteous but thats just the way he is "It was nice to meet you andou and you too Hanabusa"Amano said " but I could not say the same about you Kashino"she added I was a bit hurt surprisingly but I knew she was doing that because I started it and I'm gonna continue it.

Lunch went by really quickly actually and when it ended we all headed to our next Amano had to get something at her dorm so she left ahead.

My next class is baking together with Hanabusa and Andou.

When we arrived it was the same old routine the stares whispers and everything else.

When we settled in our seats sensei arrived "Good afterno-"she said before being interrupted by Amano who suddenly entered the door "Amano-san you are late!" sensei scolded "Gomen sensei I had to get something and the-"she said but she was interrupted by sensei "its okay Amano-san but this better be the last time" she nodded and looked for a seat as Andou waved his hand and pointed at the seat next to me as a gesture for her to sit next to me "next time warn me if your gonna let her sit near me" I said grumpily. All the girls envied her you can see it in their faces, but then again I did not care its not like they are gonna do anything to me.

Sensei introduced Amano, and after all the introduction she discussed what we would make today which was mille crepe.

We all went to our respective groups but Amano went to sensei and asked which group she belonged she did that I was literally crossing my fingers that she was not going to be part of group A, while I bet these two idiots next to me were hoping that she was gonna be in our group."Amano-san you will be in group A "_' Oh great! that baka is going to be in our group.' _I say to myself

Amano went skipping happily to our group "oh look I guess I'm with you guys" she says as she flashes a smile at the two bakas who have been crushing on her as the two blush I roll my eyes "baka you better not pull us down"

"right... about that what are we supposed to make again?" she asked as I face palm myself she really was an Idiot I was about to yell at her when Andou stopped me "we are making a mille crepe" he said I really wanted to strangle her right here and now but I didn't.

We all went to get the ingredients and started working on our individual we I finished I called sensei she tasted my work and gave me a perfect ten. After a few mins. the others were done when sensei tasted both Hanabusa and Andou's work she gave their work a perfect ten. And when Amano showed her work every single person in the room had shocked faces...

* * *

**me: Anyway I'm sorry I was not able to update destiny I just don't feel like it. Anyway hope you like it and btw does anyone know if Yumeiro patissiere season 3 is really out at august?**

**Please Review :D**


	2. A heart as cold as Ice

**Me: Hello so I am back with another chapter...**

**Kashino: Your stories suck, why do you even try to write stories?**

**Me: shut up! Anyway I'm haven't really been updating in Destiny because I'm too lazy to type it andI just had exams :C, I already have the story but yeah...**

**Chocolat: So you don't only suck at everything you are also lazy**

**Me: so thats where he got his attitude from... I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere**

* * *

_A heart as cold as Ice_

_everyone had shocked looks on their faces..._

No body knew how to react, some people no correction every single person in the room was confused even I was , but sensei and I was the first to react to her _'unique creation'._

Sensei was about to speak the same time I was but as soon as we both said our first word we kept quiet both sensei and I did not say anything, after a few mins. of starring passed sensei finally spoke up "Amano-san..I expected more from you " as she let out a loud sigh and went to look at the other groups creations

I was pissed,pissed because that was the only reaction she got when we worked our butts of to get here and she comes here as an amateur and that is the only reaction she gets.

We were all silent, no body said anything it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

All four of us Hanabusa, Andou, and Amano were doing nothing but starring at each other until Hanabusa finally spoke up "Its okay Ichigo-chan there is always next time"then we were silent again Amano just gave a weak smile in reply to Hanabusa's ummm.. comment

I could not take it anymore people were too easy on her so I...

exploded "do you think she is going to learn if you go easy on her?" I said questioning Hanabusa and Andou.

While Amano was looking down she looked like she was about to cry, But I did not mind the tears "Amano..." I said "Huh?" was all she said as she looked up "before you went here at St. Maries did you even try to learn the basics?"I asked she did not respond and went back to what she was doing ... looking down

"Did you think we would teach you the basics?Do you think this is a joke ?If this is just a joke to you if you would just treat this as joke if you are not serious at all then...then GO HOME!" my voice was getting louder by the second.

Everyone was looking at I was trying to calm down with the help of Andou and Hanabusa she ran out "Amano-sa- " sensei and Andou said and Hanabusa said "Ichigo-cha-" at the same time but they were cut by the loud 'BANG!' sound of the door then Hanabusa ran after her with the permission of sensei.

When I calmed down I heard whispers like "what a shame " another added "oh and she got scolded by Kashino-kun""And she was scouted by Henri-sensei" one said "Is that even true ?" one questioned

Sensei did not say anything the class was a mess we were all so noisy "quiet down" sensei said and everyone kept quiet "every body get back to your work" she said but since Andou Hanabusa and I and Amano are finished we had our free time but it was just me and Andou

It was a few mins. after Amano left and none of the other groups are finished I was listening to something when Andou went to me and said "ma-ku-" but before he could continue I cut him off "if you are trying to make me feel guilty its not gonna work" I said "I know its not but you went to far you know" he said as he smiled that brotherly smile he smiles when he tells us something or gives us advice "I know but if she is gonna be in group A she has gotta be used to it" I said "and if she is gonna be in group A you have to get used to her and more patient" Andou said "well there is that" I said "come on Ma-kun lets go after them" he said as he dragged me towards the door at first I hesitated but I am also curious about what they would talk about.

When we found them we saw them by the lake Hanabusa gave her his handkerchief and she accepted it and wiped her tears but they did not seem to stop coming "Ichigo-chan are you okay ?" Hanabusa asked as if it was not already obvious she was crying why in the world would she be okay? but what surprised me was that she gave a silent nod and smiled and because of this Andou Hanabusa and I blushed wait why am I blusing anyway!

"Ichigo-chan may I ask why you entered St. Maries ?" Hanabusa asked curiously at first she hesitated but"Okay I will tell you then" Andou and I were listening attentively "when I was a kid whenever I felt down my grandma would make me her strawberry tart and she would tell me 'Ichigo everything is going to be okay' and every time I eat that tart I smile and every time she did that I would be reminded of my dream of making people smile through after she passed away I lost sight of that dream and then I learned how to play the piano but Natsume my sister became better than me and I lost sight of that dream too and then there was painting it did not work out well it did not even last for a week I was beginning to think I have no purpose in life and then I met Henri-sensei" she stopped and Hanabusa nodded as a gesture for her to continue"I was in a sweets festival after my sisters recital I went to a sweets festival and I bought a cake that was made by Henri-sensei the taste was so familiar I looked for the person who made it and figured out it was henri-sensei he told me I had amazing taste buds and offered me a scholarship to st. Maries..."

As Amano said that I felt guilty." Ichigo-chan gomen ne " he said Amano was confused and so was I, I mean it was my fault Hanabusa seemed to notice her so he explained "About your grandma and Kashino can be like that sometimes so I wanna say sorry for him" he said "why would you say sorry for a devil like him?" Amano asked I was kinda taken aback by this but tried to maintain a straight face and just listened "Kashino may not be as convivial as most of us as much as i'd hate to say it he wants to bring out the best in you" as soon as I heard that I blushed...hard core and reacted "no I do n-" but before I could continue Andou put his hand on my mouth "your blowing our cover" Andou hissed.

I guess they heard us cause they looked around but they did not know it was us because Amano asked if Hanabusa heard anything "Yes, but we better hurry back they might be worried about you especially kashino" he said with a smirk at the last part.

I turned beet red and kept making noise ready to attack but good thing Andou still had his hand on my mouth but as soon as they left I jumped up and hit andou's hand "ma-kun" andou said "what?!" I said in an obviously irritated tone "you are really red" Andou said with a hint of laughter in his voice and all the more I turned red and so I started walking a head of him "no I'm not! lets just go if we do not go now they will wonder why we are not there and suspect it was us who made all the noise" I said as quickly as possible to get it over with "whatever you say Ma-kun whatever you say"said Andou.

I was so red I could be mistaken as an alien from mercury.

By the time we got there to my luck Hanabusa and Amano was already there. Amano was looking down while Hanabusa asked "where were you guys?" he asked as he smirked "Bathroom" I quickly said turning raid and looking away "you and Andou huh? sure you did"he said sarcastically.

After classes we went our separate ways.I went to the library to do research for my chemistry project.

I went to the room where we can practice our baking skills to practice tempering just like I do every other day.

I was expecting it to be peaceful and empty as usual until I heard someones voice I went in to see a brunette muttering to herself "UGH! Why can't I get it right damn that kashino. That...that CHOCOLATE DEVIL!" and it was obviously Amano she actually has not noticed me since she is to busy complaining about me "Ichigo forget him and focus" said another small voice it took a while than it hit me "SWEET SPIRIT" I said out loud Amano Ichigo has a sweet spirit!

"Kashino?! you can see her?" she said surprised I nodded and showed her chocolat my sweet spirit "this is chocolat" I introduced. Chocolat tasted her creation I have to admit it looked a bit better "Its okay I guess...for an amateur" chocolat said with a smirk Amano was about to react when "Chocolat you heartless meanie!" it was Ichigo's sweet spirit who reacted instead "Vanilla?!" chocolat said surprised to see her after a few seconds her shocked face turned into a smirk "this is who you picked as your partner? Hmph how lame" she said mins. went by and they were still bickering at each other until "URUSAI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs everybody looked surprised but hey, its a friday night everyone is probably out "chocolat we came here to practice not play with a bunch of amateurs" I said "why you!" amano murmured "now I see where she gets that attitude from" I heard Vanilla say

Hours went by and it was late night no actually it was morning already 2AM to be exact and I was already leaving but Amano was still working to be honest I was worried but I left anyway...

I went to the boys dorm changed into my PJ's and went to bed but I could not sleep for some reason something about today made it feel a few hours I finally fell asleep.

I woke up at around 5AM still feeling as different as ever not physically but I guess you can say emotionally and mentally.I got up, took a bath, changed into my casual clothes since today was saturday and I was going to practice.

I went back to the practice room to do no other than practice my tempering.

When I got there Amano was still there working with the same clothes and really dark, soggy eye bugs there were a lot of cakes around her "amano" I said "huh?" was all she said as her eyes looked like they were about to shutdown "did you make all of this?" I asked "y-' she said but did not continue because she fainted "amano!" I yelled and caught her on time.

I laid her on the counter and lent her my jacket as I made chocolat chaud for us to drink as soon as she woke up.

A few Mins. later I finished the chocolat chaud and amano was still asleep so I sat down on a stool and drank my chocolat chaud.

Amano looks so peaceful in her sleep that smile I saw when I first saw her WAIT! why am I thinking about that moron? "Kashino?" amano asked and thats when I realized she woke up to me starring at her I was so embarrassed I was blushing so hard "hm?" I said "what happened" she asked "you fainted" I said trying to sound calm "here drink some chocolat chaud" I said serving her the chocolat chaud "thanks" she said and smiled I blushed red for the first time that day "kashino you are really red are you okay your not sick are you" she said is she really that dense "no Amano I can assure you I'm not" I said "but the question is are you sick?" I asked as I touched her forehead she had a slight fever "Amano you have a slight fever, you should not overwork yourself or you could end up getting fevers or even diseases" I said I was blushing hard and looking away "not that I care but your just gonna bring us down" I added

The weekend passed really quickly and it was already were in culinary class specifically sweets our task was to make a chocolate cake with fruit that expressed confusion.

My cake was a strawberry chocolate cake since strawberry is sour and chocolate is sweet its confusing why they taste good together. Andou's and Hanabusa's work were both perfectly made and Amano's was also good but I don't really know what she was were the first group thatl finished and sensei came over to taste our cakes she tasted mine first "as expected from the chocolate prince perfect is all I can say" next she tasted Hanabusa "very well done Hanabusa-kun perfect" sensei said next was Andou's "Andou-kun with what you made there is oly one way to describe it... your creation this piece of art is perfect".

Than she went to the nervous Amano "Amano-san explain your creation" sensei said to her while looking at her simple but I hate to admit beautiful creation "I made a Devil Angel fruit roll I made this because it's confusing when people appear as this and later on you understand that there is still somebody else in there in that cold heart and somebody just has to melt down the ice" Amano said "Very well than I shall taste sensei said"

As amano was starring anxiously at sensei "your score is...

* * *

_**MUST READ:**_

_**So i want you guys to decide the next story I'm gonna write . Please check my profile and vote which story I should **_**_write next you can see that you can vote at the top and the summary of the stories are in the bottom. PLEASE VOTE :D your opinion matters to me._**

* * *

**Me: Oh well there you have it guys the 2nd chapter of One I've Learned to Love**

**Ichigo: so what is my score?**

**Vanila: perfect of course :D**

**Me:well we'll just have to see so keep reading**

**Ichigo:Don't forget to R&R and of course **VOTE

**Me:ciao**


	3. No ones perfect

**Me:Hello so I am back for the next chapter of ****_One I've learned to Love_**

**Kashino: Again... Ugh what about destiny?**

**Me:I'll be back there don't worry probably next week**

**Kashino:Whatever just don't bother continuing any of your stories**

**Me: yeah yeah ... Whatever ... hope you love it . I don't own yumeiro patissiere.**

* * *

_As amano was starring anxiously at sensei "your score is..._

Sensei stopped at is and repeated those three words once again "Your score is..." there was a slight pause "perfect." she said everyone was shocked how the girl who made such a 'unique', terrible creation made a perfect creation once again Amano Ichigo managed to confuse me.

Amano gave offered all group A members a piece the cake she made just now and we all accepted it.

When I first looked at it, it really had nice decoration but it couldn't have tasted that delicious I mean who could improve that quickly? So I decided to taste it now since curiosity was killing me as i tasted the cake the chocolate was not tempered but...

The fork dropped to the ground and I was in a trance the cake was simple and easy but yet it contained so much feelings it was like she was telling a story of how she met someone who was aloof and rude and later on the guy showed another side caring and gregarious and now she does not know who the person really is she really did convey confusion I hate to admit it but she really did deserve a perfect score.

"Ma-kun?" asked andou I snapped out of my trance and said "its good" Amano let out a sigh of relief chocolat flew out of my pocket and was about to hit her with her fork and that is when Vanilla flew out of Amano's pocket and defended her with her spoon "just because Kashino said it's good does not mean you really are!" yelled chocolat "just because it really is does not mean you have to be jealous" said Vanilla as she said that she smirked .

Amano and I were not really amazed after all the whole time we were practicing they were bickering but Andou and Hanabusa were.

"Amano-san you have a sweet spirit?" andou asked "yup just last friday" Amano answered "kashino why aren't you surprised" asked Hanabusa "When I went out to practice I bumped into her in the practice room and I caught her talking to Vanilla" I explained and with that Hanabusa smirked and I don't think I'll like what he is gonna say next "so let me get this straight you and Ichigo-chan were alone in a room together?" I turned beet red while the clueless idiot beside me asked "is there something wrong with staying in the same room together?" we all sweat dropped at this how dense can a person be?

We all went to our next classes which was History I was classmates with Amano.

She had to sit beside me as she approached me my heart was beating like crazy as if there was no tomorrow "Hi kashino " she said as she smiled at me I turned really red again because of her I did not say anything and just kept looking went in and we greeted as soon as we were done with the greeting sensei discussed and I couldn't concentrate.

"Kashino-kun' sensei called "H-hai sensei?" I said "what is the name of the first republic in Asia?" I id not know how to answer so I tried to recall what I studied in advance "Malolos Republic or First Philippine Republic"I said hoping I was right "correct but next time stop staring at Amano-san ok?" I turned reeeeallly red as if someone set my face on fire.

Everyone started staring at me the girls all glared at Ichigo.

After a few mins. class was over and the belll rang and I felt like I couldn't be more relieved in my whole life.

I went to my room and did some homework and after that went back to practice to my amazement Amano was there again practicing when she heard the door close she looked up and said "oh it's you" and I just ignored her and went to my workstation well I was working Amano called my attention "Kashino thanks for everything you did last saturday" she said with a smile "no prob" I said.

A few mins went by and I was still tempering and Amano was working on her cake "dang I burnt it again" she said out loud after another few mins she finished it and when she tasted it "it's too sweet" she said in frustration annoyed I went to her and tasted the cake without permission "he-" she said but I interrupted "you made the batter to stiff try again" I said she tried again and after awhile she got it right.

She went to me and gave me the cake and said "thank you ... for helping me" she said "kashino?" she asked "hm?" I asked looking up "why do you still practice even if your perfect and especially at chocolate?" she asked "no ones perfect" I said and with those lat three word for the day I left.

The next day I woke up and took a bath and did everything I should do to get ready for class .

When I arrived everybody was here except Amano.

"Good morning class" sensei said as class started and there was still no sign of Amano "to-""sorry I'm late" Amano said as she interrupted sensei "Amano-san why are you late?" asked sensei but before she could answer that "UGH! nevermind Amano-san, this better be the las time" she said "okay sensei" and went over to us "you baka!you better not be late next time" I scolded "he says it that way but before you arrived he looked really worried" Hanabusa said and once again I blushed "what ever lets get back to work." I said hiding my face.

Today's activity was a group activity we had to make a cake that expressed friendship.

After a few mins we finished the cake it was a sensei went to us "is this your group's presentation?" she asked "yup" answered Amano "can u please explain your creation" asked sensei "we made a four layer cake with different flavors" I said "we made this because the four different flavors represent us" continued Andou "and one sturdy cake" said Hanabusa "so the different flavors represent us and our differences and the filling keeps us together and the entire cake shows how strong our friendship is despite all the differences" and with that amano ended it with a smile.

I was kinda amazed actually we've only known her for less than a week yet she explained it as if we've known her forever. Sensei tasted the cake all she said was "Group A meet me after class" and left.

A few mins. had passed after she left and we all looked nervous we all did not know what we did wrong time seemed as if it was moving slower than usual Amano tasted the cake "it does not taste that bad there are a few mistakes here and there but it is delicious" she said I was about to say something but Andou stopped me when he tasted it "yup she's right" he said, curious Hanabusa and I tasted it "yup you are both right" said Hanabusa as I gave a silent nod.

After classes we went to sensei but she was still talking to someone so we waited.

"What do you think we did?" Amano asked "I don't know," answered Hanabusa "but it can't be that serious right?" we were all silent but the silence was gone when sensei appeared.

"oh good you guys are already here sorry you had to wait" she said in happy tone, we were surprised, we all looked at each other she was not mad I sighed in relief.

"so you're not mad at us or we did not fail?" asked Amano sensei laughed "of course not," than she stopped "your creation was beautiful~" she sang out surprisingly "I'm sure you've all heard of the Grand Prix " she said we all nodded "well I was thinking since you all work so well together and you are talented that maybe you could enter" we all were shocked no one could move our mouths were open wide "great you'll think about it tell me if you would enter by the end of this week" she said, walked away, stopped, turned back "Ja ne~" she said and left out of sight.

After a few mins. when we were all able to move Amano was the first to speak "guys can you take me to an ENT (ear, nose and throat) doctor I think I'm deaf" she said "me too" said Andou "no you idiot we all heard her right she wants us to join the Grand Prix" I said still in shock Hanabusa stiffly nodded in agreement to what I just said.

We went to the practice room to introduce ourselves once again, you know start a new beginning amano and I introduced ourselves first and then it was Hanabusa and andou's turn "Andou sennosuke specializes in western sweets" he said bowing next was caramel's turn "caramel desu" then hanabusa " hanabusa satsuki specializes in Candy art its an honor to meet you" he said as he kissed the hand of the blushing Amano "why you! We came here for the introduction not to flirt with team mates" i said hanabusa laughed "Why you jealous Kashino?" I was about to react to what the green haired idiot said but cafe interrupted "cafe and its an honor to meet you" said cafe bowing.

After all introductions were finished andou took out something from the refrigerator "we baked you this cake to welcome you into Group A" it said welcome to group A ichigo and vanilla it was nice since all 3 of us put effort into making it "thank you" she said "no one has ever made a sweet for me aside from my grandmother" .

After that tiring night we left with the deal that we are going to meet up this friday at the same place and agree if we should join the Grand prix.

The days went by quickly and it was already thursday I still did not know what to do I can be distracted because of this or I can either win and go to Paris. They are putting too much pressure on a 14 year old boy like me.

So i went to the practice room to practice tempering, when I got there to my surprise Amano was there practicing. I quietly got the things I needed and started tempering "kashino did you make your decision now." amano asked "no, have you?" i asked "nope" and after that we got back to what we were doing we finished our cakes and she offered me some and I did too she can actually make a good dessert but I don't think she is ready for the grand prix. The night went pretty well with no arguments surprisingly as soon as we finished we said our goodbyes and left.

I was kinda scared for tomorrow for who knows what tomorrow would bring...

The day ended pretty quickly and it was friday we met at the same place they were a bit late when they arrived it was ten mins. After the agreed time " you guys your late!" I yelled at andou and Hanabusa but Amano still was not there. 30 mins. Later amano arrived and I was yelling.

After calming down i asked"so have you guys made your decision?" " yup and its a yes for me." said andou "yes" said Hanabusa "definitely" said Ichigo with a smile

Now the hope of us entering the Grand Prix as one team was in my hands and they were all looking at me...

_" my answer is..._

* * *

_**MUST READ:**_

_**So i want you guys to decide the next story I'm gonna write . Please check my profile and vote which story I should **_**_write next you can see that you can vote at the top and the summary of the stories are in the bottom. PLEASE VOTE :D your opinion matters to me._**

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger~ so did you like it?**

**Ichigo: whats Kashino's answer?**

**Me: idk you just have to find out yourselves so keep reading**

**Ichigo: r&r and dont forget to VOTE**


	4. All her insecurities

**Me: hello so I'm back with my fourth chapter of...**

**Kashino: One I've Learned to Love yeah yeah...Don't you ever give up?**

**Ichigo: Mou kashino you are so mean! So you changed your pen name once again eh?**

**Me: yup XD and yeah what she said... I don't own yumeiro patissiere**

* * *

_All her insecurities_

_" my answer is..._

Everyone looked at me anxiously I did not know what to say honestly, we were all silent until I spoke "I seriously do not know guys, I'm sorry" I said looking down.

We were all silent once again "It's ok Kashino, sensei said we have to tell her tomorrow, since she said by the end of the week you have until tomorrow" she said with a smile "yup she is right Ma-kun and if you decide to enter we can meet again tomorrow and fill out the forms and practice after that"Andou added "thanks you guys" I said thankfully and smiled a bit then went back to my normal self.

We all went to our dorms while I went to the lake to think.

I was sitting under a tree, it was so peaceful and quiet until I heard "so you couldn't sleep eh?" I turned around surprised to see Amano standing there behind me "yup, still don't have my answer" I said, while looking at the beautiful lake with crystal clear water, reflecting the moon.

She sat beside me "may I ask, Why are you so aloof and unsociable?" she asked "umm well that's just who I am" I said "I guess" I added unsure.

"it had to start some where" she said "umm well that I can't tell you" I said since I, myself was unsure about it.

We were talking for a while and I had fun actually.

She stood up and looked at me "Well I have to go, Its getting late and we still have to wake up early tomorrow." She walked away and stopped to turn to me and say "you coming?" I smiled "no thanks I think I'll enjoy myself for a while." I said.

It was about 12:00 AM when I went the dorms and went to sleep an hour later.

It was about 5 o'clock when I woke up I was always one to wake up early.

After I took a bath and changed into my everyday casual clothes since today was a saturday I went out to practice tempering.

"nobody is here yet huh?" I said to chocolat "yup, seems like it" answered chocolat.

I was still practicing tempering when chocolat went to me "Kashino" said chocolat trying to catch my attention as I nodded my head as a gesture for her to continue "do you like um.." she paused and looked down "I don't know...Amano" I froze, unable to speak "w-why do you say that?" I asked "yesterday at the lakeside you two seemed to be having fun together" I did not like Amano did I, no I didn't "I don't like her." I said with a tone of conviction in my voice "oh ok I was just asking" chocolat said.

A few mins. later Amano arrived "your here early" I said knowing that she is not a morning person "Yeah I actually came here to practice what about you?" she asked "would there be any other reason?" I asked "I was just asking sheesh" she said as she put on her apron "by the way where is Vanilla?" I asked since she was no where in sight and they are usually together "still asleep" she said as she started gathering the ingredients for whatever she was about to make.

When I was finished tempering I decided to drink and look at what Amano was doing n-not that I wanted to, so that I could see if she is _Grand Prix worthy._

I've never realized that she was so pretty with hair down... "WAIT what the heck am I thinking?!" I shouted as I covered my mouth quickly turning red and trying badly to stop but I actually failed...badly "huh? Kashino are you okay" asked Amano, Chocolat just smirked I knew what she was thinking about and I did not like it "nothing...its non of your business" I said trying once again to hide the embarrassment by looking away, "are you sure Kashino?" she asked unsure taking a close look at me she was so close as I was trying to move away she took another look at me she was close too close and that is when she fell on me...

And to my luck Andou,Hanabusa and the other 3 sweet spirits entered Andou's mouth dropped open "Kashino my my aren't you naughty" Hanabusa joked, And that is when Amano and I jumped up "is that why you woke up so early Ichigo?" asked Vanilla while Amano and I shook are heads together "Ichigo-chan why don't you give me a chance too" Hanabusa said I don't know if that was meant to be a joke or not.

"Anyways are you in for the Grand prix Ma-kun or not" Andou asked with a serious look "I am" I said "great! that is good to hear. Now what about the forms shall we fill them out" Amano said with a smile "sure I passed by the office this morning and got the forms" said Hanabusa "okay first question what is the name of our group?" I said, I did not want the group name to be team Kashino or team Makoto especially with the fan girls around there to bug me.

"I say it should be team Ichigo" said Hanabusa "after all she is the only lady in the group..." he stopped "unless you count Kashino" he continued with a smirk "haha very funny rose boy" I said sarcastically "anyway all in favor of team Ichigo say I" Andou said trying to stop the fight before it can start we all said I except for Ichigo "I guess that's majority." I said.

At the end of the day we finished filling out the forms we went to our dorms to rest since the next day we will do nothing but practice.

Its sunday today and we are going to practice with the team I freshened up and did my everyday hobbies until 9:00 AM.

"Amano your 20 mins. late" I shouted it was now 9:20 AM 20 minutes after the agreed time "I'm sorry" she said "and what is your excuse for being late? I suppose you were not able to wake up early" I said "eh?!" she said in surprise 'how did you know?" Amano continued Hanabusa just face palmed himself Andou smiled at Amano's denseness and stupidity.

"Amano if you are going to join the grand prix you should not be late for practices !" I scolded "if you are not wi-" I said until I was interrupted by Andou "Ma-kun I think thats enough don't you" "U-" I said but once again was interrupted "yeah I think so too Ma-kun so lets keep quiet before anything bad happens" "ANDOU! wont you let me finish a sen-" "Yes Ma-kun I think so too lets stop talking and start practicing" Andou interrupted me for the third time that day "yeah, yeah whatever" I said grumpy while glaring at Andou, while Hanabusa who was watching the whole thing taking place silently, and since I know him very well like the back of my hand I knew he was silently snickering.

We planned to make the simple pound cakes. Amano and I did the baking while Hanabusa and Andou did the decorating.

After about two hours we all finished with the first batch that was ready for tasting "okay ladies first" said Hanabusa handing her the pound cake we made while I just rolled my eyes, seriously Rose boy "its ok...I guess but there is something missing" I tasted it "yup I hate to admit it but she is right" then curious Hanabusa and Andou tasted it "then let's make it again" said Hanabusa and we did.

After making it again we finally ended succesful "Yes! we did it" shouted Amano " just because you can make a simple pound cake does not mean we can win you know" I said "gee Kashino your too pessimistic can't you be sanguine for once?" asked Amano "geez today started out great" mumbled Amano I just rolled my eyes "if i'm always as optimistic as you are you would never improve" I said I was about to continue when Andou was about to say something i put my hand on his face before he could interrupt "and all you would ever be is an amateur" she had a pool of tears in her eyes and ran out "Ichigo!" said Vanilla as she flew after her.

"geez she always runs away and cries that will never lead her any where" I said grumpy "Kashino don't you know how to treat a lady?!" asked Hanabusa "whatever" I said as I turned around ready to walk away since practice for that day was over "Ma-kun I know you care for her...a bit, maybe not as much yet but you still do unlike the other gir-" Andou said but I interrupted him "save it! I don't care for her not even close BUT i will go after her just for the team"I said then I turned around and said ''after all we cant back down now they might think we are sissies which we are not" I said then went out.

I've been looking for a while now and there is still no sight of Amano man that girl could hide.

After a few mins of searching I finally found her by the lake, with Vanilla no where in sight I guess she was not able to catch up to her.

She turned her head and saw me and went back to staring at the lake "do you know how it feels to not be accepted even at home nobody accepts you and you start to feel insecure about who you really are?" she said still staring at the lake I just nodded surprised why she asked such a sudden question "well you know before I got here when I was a kid I used to play the piano" she stopped to see if I was listening and then continued "my mom used to teach me how to play she still teaches up to now anyway a year later or two Natsume my sister was born when she grew up she wanted to learn how to play too and I said why not give it a shot and when she did as she practiced she became better than me and after that my mom stopped minding me and favored Natsume at first I was jealous than I tried finding other things to do than I tried art and it still did not work out and than I found baking when my grandma showed me how that could bring happiness to one's heart..." she said.

I was at a loss for words I did not know what to say. Once again Amano Ichigo managed to make me feel guilty with out even trying "Amano I'm, I'm so sorry" I mumbled "its ok, really, I mean I really am an amateur being contented with such a simple cake I'm not_ 'grand prix worthy'_" she said.

What have I done? "You know what wipe that off your mind and everyday we will practice Monday and Tuesday with Hanabusa, Wednesday and Thursday Andou, Saturday and Friday me" I said firmly "does Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun know about this?" she asked unsure "nope I'll tell them later" I said "Wait so Sunday is a rest day Yey" she said "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but sunday will be practice with the whole team" I said smirking knowing what her reaction would be one two three.."Aww that sucks won't I ever get to rest?" she asked "maybe, maybe one day that is if you can temper chocolate, make a perfect candy sculpture hmm and what else" I said making a thinking sound letting out a slight chuckle "KASHINO YOU CHOCOLATE DEVIL" she shouted and with that she ended the night.

* * *

_**MUST READ:**_

_**So i want you guys to decide the next story I'm gonna write . Please check my profile and vote which story I should **_**_write next you can see that you can vote at the top and the summary of the stories are in the bottom. PLEASE VOTE :D your opinion matters to me._**

* * *

**Me: So how was it ? Anyway thank you for reviewing people of this fandom**

**Kashino: you know this a perfect example of trash so if you have an assignment about how to reduce trash its simple stop writing stories**

**Me: are you talking to me?**

**Kashino: Who else would it be?**

**Ichigo: Mou Kashino you are so mean. Don't forget to REVIEW AND** _VOTE_


End file.
